Fool
by FanFicter123
Summary: Angeal and Zack had both known that their fight would be different than anything else they had ever faced. But will they have the ability to accept the consequences? AngealZack


Haha. I fail.

I said I wouldn't be doing another AngealZack for a bit, and yet here I am. I swear this is a result of playing Crisis Core and Dissidia right now.

It took me forever to beat Angeal in CC, and for the number of times Zack killed Angeal; Angeal killed Zack way more.

This spawned from my experiences during that part of the game. Short, one chapter story.

So you all know the way this goes. Review and let me know what you think. I'd say don't expect another AngealZack for a while, but I've already proved myself a horrible liar. Plus I really like the Final Fantasy FanFiction Community. =thumbs up and a cookie to you all=

* * *

Genesis had been different.

Nothing like Angeal. But Zack knew it was going to be like that. Angeal knew it was going to be like that. Even as the monsters that were now a part of him screamed for Zack's blood, Angeal yearned for his student. His lover.

Though that was behind them now. Or so the elder had convinced himself. But that hurt, abandoned look in the puppy's eyes told a different story. Those mako-filled optics stared deep into Angeal's core and asked _"Why?"_

"_Why Angeal? I love you. I still love you. Why? Why?"_

But Angeal didn't have the answer, and even if he did his body was far from able to voice them. All he knew was that it _hurt_ and he wanted to _die._ And he wanted Zack to be the one to end it all. He needed it to be Zack, he needed that boy's sweet face to be the last thing he saw as his vision went dark and-

Angeal barely dodged a well-aimed blow to his chest. The puppy had improved; but that was obvious; he _had_ killed Genesis. Still, would it be enough? His footing was… poor. His hands shook, weakening his blows, making them sloppy. Angeal wanted so badly to yell to him. _"Pay attention!" _or _"You're losing your focus!"_

But he couldn't, Zack had to beat him on his own. It was time for the puppy… to grow up.

The monsters within Angeal fought with all their strength where the man could not. And as the battle dragged on and on, it seemed there would never be a victor. It would just be this, two lovers locked together in battle for eternity. And just as Angeal was thinking about willing this body he called his into "accidentally" forgetting to block, he felt his arm jut out powerfully, and heard the all too familiar sound of flesh ripping asunder.

He looked to his body for the source, unable to feel any pain; but there wasn't one. And when he looked back up, he saw Zack Fair's body impaled on his lance.

Angeal shook violently, the weapon falling from his hand and dropping, along with Zack, to the floor. Blood pooled out, deep crimson puddles that reflected Angeal- no… reflected the monster.

All the voices in his head screaming for blood suddenly quieted, as if they knew the gravity of the situation and were respecting it.

Dropping to his knees, the creature pulled the boy into his arms, pulling the lance from his frame. Already he was feeling too cold. Far too cold. And his heartbeat, where was his heartbeat?

"Z… ack… ZACK!"

Monstrous hands faded to pink flesh, white feathers drifted around them. Angeal was human again. Zack had done it, he'd killed the monster. But not in the way Angeal had wanted. It wasn't until he noticed the wet drops falling on the puppy's face that Angeal realized he was crying, but he did nothing to wipe away the tears that poured forth.

"Zack… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

He had been a fool. He had thrown away everything he had: his home, his family, his friends, his honor… and now Zack. These were things that couldn't be reversed, things that he'd have to live with until the day he died. His eyes flashed to the lance still lying on the ground. It would be easy to end it himself now, now that he had nothing left. Yet, he wouldn't. He would live until fate took him itself. He would live and remember everyday the thing he had done. This would be his punishment.

"Zack. I love you, puppy."

The SOLDIER clutched his dead lover and cried.


End file.
